Protector
by Inu-chan1413
Summary: "I protect you! I save you! I am your protector!"  "You protect Kikyou... I need to protect myself because you can't do it if you're dead..."  **** RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE!


**Protector**

**~Inuyasha's POV~**

"I'll be back later on this evening and I'll bring some treats, all right?" Kagome said while packing that yellow monstrosity she insists on keeping. I'm surprised it ain't exploded yet…

"Keh! Do whatever you want wench, just don't forget my ramen." Oops… Prob'ly shouldn't'a said that… but instead of 'sitting' me like she usually does, she actually _giggled_… it was rather cute. Blushing, I tried to forget 'bout it. She noticed and tweaked my right ear.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be sure to bring extra ramen, just in case." I grumbled an almost inaudible 'Thanks' and watched as she waved goodbye and exited the hut. While our other companions chatted away at something or other I listened to Kagome's fading footsteps as she left for the well. The farther away from me she got the more restless I became. I always get like this whenever she's too far away. I can't smell her anymore damnit!

"Houshii, have you noticed Kagome-chan's strange behavior?" Sango asked, slight worry marring her features, Miroku seemed to look thoughtful for a moment.

"Indeed I have. Lady Kagome seems to have more of a bounce in her step than usual. Every time she comes back from her world it would seem that she carries an air of… _satisfaction_."

Shippou jumped on the bouzu's shoulder, looking annoyed.

"She hasn't even sat Inuyasha once in the past two months! Even when he's being a bully!" I growled at him and he immediately hid behind Miroku. Said monk looked deep in his own thoughts for a bit before coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Perhaps Lady Kagome is meeting someone on her side of the well." Sango and Shippou thought about it for a moment, I kept sittin' against the wall, trying not to care… and failing miserably…

"That makes sense." Sango noted. "It explains why she's been so happy recently and why she's been going home at least once every week… But why do you think she hasn't mentioned it to any of us?"

"Probably because Inuyasha gets so jealous." The kitsune was shortly sporting a large lump on his head.

"I do _not_ get jealous!" I barked and left the hut. I was in pain and the only place that offered me any comfort when Kagome wasn't with me was the Goshinboku. Ironically it's the same place Kikyou killed me and the same place Kagome freed me… the place where we met.

The thought of Kagome sneaking off with someone else crushed my heart. It was even worse that I couldn't deny it, she often comes back with another male's scent on her and usually the same scent every time, though it's also mixed with many others… but how could she do that to me? I thought that… that…

'_That she would want you? Yeah right, don't flatter yourself! She only said that she'd stay as long as you'd let her, she never said that she loves you.'_

But.. but I love her. Am I not allowed to be happy? Is that always the fate of a half-breed? I know she sees me differently than Kikyou ever did. Kikyou never loved me.

'_That doesn't mean Kagome does! Or have you not been listening?'_

Taking a look towards the well, inhaling that sweet scent that drives me nuts every night, there was only one thing to do.

_***QWERTY***_

She'd already left through the well by the time I caught up with her scent. Like I had done many times before, I entered her pink room through her window. It was empty. I looked around in curiosity when my eyes fell upon a picture on her desk.

Taking a closer look I saw Kagome and another man. She was smiling and hugging him around the waist, my heart sunk. His arms were around her shoulders, resting as if they belonged there.

"Inu-no-nii-chan!" A voice screamed, I jumped ten feet out of my skin and spun around.

"Damnit Souta! Don't sneak up on me like that, brat!" He only smiled and pointed to the picture I was inspecting.

"That's a nice photo of nee-chan, huh? It was taken right after she got her brown belt. Master Ling was proud of her." My eyes widened and I forced myself to ask,

"Where is your sister anyway? I came to talk to her." He looked at me sideways for a minute.

"You mean she never told you? She's training with Master Ling now, that's why she comes home every week so she can make it to her classes. He's a cool instructor, she actually left his class when she was fourteen, she broke her arm and sorta lost interest in it. But since she started to need protection, she figured she'd go back. According to Master Ling she's improved quickly 'nuf to even skip a belt!"

I think he kept talking but I'm not sure, I stopped listening.

Why didn't she tell me? Did she think I wouldn't understand?  
>… I prob'ly wouldn't've even if she did tell me because I sure as hell don't right now!<p>

Growling, I snapped at Souta.

"You mean to tell me, that she fucking lied to me about having to come back for school and supplies, just so that she could go sneak off with this Master fuck?"

Souta's eyes got wide, he started frantically shaking his head.

"Onii-chan, you got it wrong! She's not—!"

I was already gone.

***QWERTY***

I tried to stay quiet, I forgot that stupid frickin' hat-thing that hides my ears. I was able to stay out of sight easily 'nuf. I found a perfect spot in this weird fightin' place. Souta was right, that guy was her teacher…

I started to growl but stopped myself before someone heard me.

I watched as a bunch of humans threw punches and kicks at one another, I scanned the crowd until I saw Kagome. Her hair was tied back and out of her face, her body looked so strong as she kicked high at her opponent's head. She'd look absolutely calm if it weren't for the scowl etched on her brow and the hot intensity in her eyes.

But that anger made her fiery passion glow.

I guess the humans were sparring, 'cuz even though much of the fighting could'a ended up with one or both seriously hurt, they kept it weak, with just a few bruises and bloody noses every now and again. Kagome didn't have a single mark on her, but her opponent's all had bloodstains running down their otherwise white robes.

After about an hour or so of hand-on-hand combat, all of the students were instructed to grab their weapons. My ears perked up out of worry… Kagome wouldn't actually shoot somebody here with her arrows! I quickly relaxed when she came back with nunchuks and what resembled a bow staff.

… She was… absolutely amazing! Her form was incredible! She swung her chucks like a pro and when she used that staff, she twirled it and struck unbelievably!

When class was finally over it was night time, around the time she usually returned home to me. I quietly made my escape, deciding to go back to the shrine and wait for her… Maybe then I can confront her 'bout this 'fore we go home to the others.

***QWERTY***

"Souta, Mama, Jii-chan! I'm home!" Now in her normal uniform, but with her hair still pulled back, Kagome walked up the stairs to her room, and into me.

Startled, she took a step back, "Inu… yasha?"

"No, I'm the flying fucking tooth fairy!"

"Well, what are you doing here? I told you I'd be back with your ramen tonight…" her cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

"When you left Miroku and the rest decided throwing out ideas that you were _so_ _fucking__happy_ because you were meeting some human on this side of the well every fucking week!" her eyes widened, she brought her hand up to her lips. "So, why the fuck were you taking a class to protect yourself? You could do that on my side with me and Sango and Miroku!

I expected some shouting, some tears, even a 'sit,' so when she looked up at me with confusion I decided to clarify by taking the bag filled with sparring supplies off of her shoulder and toss it on the ground. Her eyes widened in realization and she stuttered, finding her feet extremely interesting.

"Answer me, wench! Why wouldn't you tell me?" I thought I heard her whisper, but it was so low it was difficult for even my ears to pick it up. "Louder!" I barked.

Slowly the scent of tears reached my nose and I uncrossed my arms, no longer interested in shouting. She raised her head up and glared at me through watery eyes, though no tears had fallen yet. My ears flattened themselves on my head when her fist balled up as I remembered the power behind it when she almost broke that guy's face in her "class" just an hour ago. What she said next had my ears shooting up and left my mouth agape.

"I needed to learn to take care of myself for when you take off with Kikyou and leave me alone and unprotected…"

Without another word, she walked passed me, grabbed her bag and threw it in her closet, then made her way to the giant yellow backpack on her bed and began packing.

One could mistake me for a statue as I stood motionless in the front of her room. She glanced at me, scowl still in place, tears still not falling. "What?" she snapped.

Walking now, I cornered her against the side of her bed; my face less than a foot away from hers. Grabbing her wrists, I thrusted forward and pinned her against the soft pink comforter with my hands and body weight. Growling I held her down as she struggled. As I went for her neck, planning to subdue her, she clasped her legs around my thighs and used her own weight to reverse our rolls, taking my legs and arms out from under me.

The bitch just pinned me! And before I could blink, she was already up and away from me… but only for a second. Pinning her arm behind her back I shoved her down, once again to the soft bedding. Leaning close to her ear, I whispered as she continued to struggle.

"**I** fight for you… **I** save you… **I** take care of you… **I** provide for you… **I** am your _protector_!"

Suddenly her struggles stopped completely. I released her arm but refused to move away from my spot above her. Slowly turning around, she looked up at me with soft eyes and her next words made my heart stop.

"You protect _Kikyou_ and I need to protect _myself_, because you can't if you're dead…"

I could feel the red bleed into my eyes and didn't care. Kagome's own eyes widened, though not in fear, when my growling became more savage and I converted into a lustful beast.

"You are MINE!" I attacked her, ravishing her lips with mine. I finally took what was mine, I finally took what I rightfully deserved.

My hands found themselves entangled in her ebony hair and on her back, pulling her close as I devoured her. Scooting her up on the bed more, and fucking tired of dealing with her strange coverings I just ripped through them. Oh Kami, she's damn gorgeous without her clothes!

Struggling to break free, Kagome lifted her leg and pressed against my shoulder, using her other leg and her hips she bucked me foreword and pinned me against the bed. I was about to show her who the alpha was when she grabbed my head and pulled me into the most fantastic, mind-blowing fucking kiss ever.

Pulling away, she looked at me fiercely, I've never been more turned on in my life! I never thought one of my fantasies would come true… well, a naked Kagome in my _covered_ lap ain't my fantasy until I ain't covered, but still.

"I refuse to be weak. I'm going to continue to train here until I'm confident in my ability to protect myself." I growled possessively and thrusted when she put more pressure on a particularly sensitive area.

"Bitch…"

"Your bitch. Now shut up and fuck me."

She ripped my haori off and yanked down my hakama, making me as naked as she was. Before I could even get control of my demon, I felt something so fucking wet and hot devour my cock. When I looked down, I nearly lost my load.

Staring up at me with those deep eyes of hers, gripping me with those powerful hands, and sucking me off with that deliciously torturous mouth!

Before long I was thrusting, pounding her mouth. Gasping her name and digging my clawed hands into her hair again, moving her head along with my thrusts! Right before I was about to finish she pulled away, I growled and snarled like the beast I was.

"Bad boy, you can't finish before I do. What poor manors you have." Oh, now the bitch is taunting me.

"I'll show you my 'poor manors'!"

Fucking gods but did she taste amazing! Having her ass up in the air while I lap like a starving mutt and her screaming into the pillow makes my eyes roll back. I flipped her and devoured her lips again, making her taste herself. Spreading her legs and placing myself at her entrance, my eyes rolling back in pleasure once again, I needed to make her understand. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me dead in the eyes.

"You are mine. I claim you. I have been claiming you since you awoke me from that spell. I'm never letting you go. Once I take you, no one can have you but me."

Her eyes narrowed, she began struggling against me again.

"And no one can have me but you." With that, I took her. She was so wet and tight! Instead of crying out in pain like I'd expected, she gripped me tighter and thrusted. I took another look to make sure she wasn't in pain, and then I gripped her hips and had her holding on for the ride.

Obviously she liked it rough, if her gasping and moaning was any indicator. I couldn't take this slow pace anymore! Well, for me it was slow… throwing her legs up over my shoulder and moving faster and harder than any human could muster, I wouldn't be surprised if she had bruises. She didn't seem to care, and I have the claw marks to prove it.

"Ohhh Inuyasha!" she arched her back, her mouth open and eyes squeezed tight while she held onto her euphoria. I wanted so badly to be there with her.

Speeding up my tempo, I had my demon side howling in no time. At the top of my own climax, I reached down and claimed her as mine for eternity.

Collapsing onto the bed, we both laid there, panting and unwilling to move. I could feel myself still sweetly sheathed inside her. Her fingers fiddled with the soft fur of my ears, making them twitch involuntarily. Neither of us wanted to move from this blissful afterglow.

Of course, it could only last as long as it took one of us to realize something very important…

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmhmm, what is it, mate?"

Her blushing face looked so cute in the dim light.

"… my family is still here… aren't they?"

Ooops…


End file.
